Beautiful Creature
by UsualTeenager
Summary: Cathy is searching for a tattoo parlor when she meets someone who knows exactly what she's gone through. PunkxOS (I still can't write one of these),


**I realize that I haven't uploaded anything in a while so this is a one shot for the Punk maniacs out there! **

* * *

Cathy shivered from the sudden gust of wind; she had been wondering the streets of Chicago for at least two hours looking for a decent tattoo parlor and it was no longer sunny weather that she had dressed for. Her arms wrapped tightly across her core as she quickened her pace deeper into the heart of town.

All she saw was endless rows of clothing shops and restaurants until a small particular place at the corner of the street caught her eye. It looked pretty small inside, five tattoo chairs at most, and only a man who seemed in his mid-thirties was there getting tattooed. Cathy opened the door and stepped inside.

"Good evening." The man at the desk said. "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had any free tattooers now?" Cathy said. "I really want to get a tattoo before I go to England to visit my family."

"Endland, eh?" The man laughed. "I guess that explains the accent. I'm free, what would you like?"

"Well." Cathy pulled out a previous sketch that she had done beforehand. "I would like this done. At the same size on the top of my right thigh."

"This is impressive." The tattooer took the sheet. "You do this?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well take a seat on the black seat next to Punk there and I'll draw this out." The man smiled. "I'm Jamie by the way."

"Cathy." She said as he walked away.

Cathy put her backpack at the side and sat on top of the black chair as she was instructed to. Luckily for she was wearing shorts so she didn't have to undress for the tattoo. She looked around the shop and the walls were all hand painted with so many different colors and styles that it hurt her head.

The man next to her was lead on his front as the tattoo gun buzzed on his back. His arms were already colorful from previous tattoo artists. She was also too distracted looking at his arms that she didn't realize he was gazing into her eyes.

"Sorry." Cathy blushed, looking down.

"It's okay." He chuckled. "I'm used to it."

"They look amazing." She bit her lip. "There must be so many stories behind them."

"I could say the same for you." The man signaled at Cathy's tattoo covered arms.

"I guess so." Cathy laughed. "I'm Cathy, nice to meet you."

"I'm Phil." He reached out one of his hands to her without moving his back. "Nice to meet you too."

"So want to tell me what the stories are?" She shook his hand.

"You first." Phil winked.

"Let's get this transfer on you." Jamie called her to the mirror before she could reply.

Cathy jumped off her seat and walked towards Jamie. He placed the transfer on her thigh and checked if the angling was right.

"What do you think?" Jamie asked turning to the mirror.

"I love it." Cathy beamed. Seeing another one of her stories being told on her skin made her proud. "Let's get started."

Within forty-five minutes the outline was done and it was time for the shading of her tattoo. Phil's tattoo had finished and he still hadn't left. Instead he pulled up a stool beside Cathy and they were talking.

"So this cop pulls us over." He continued his story. "And it already looks bad with me being covered in tattoos and Kofi being a built African-American. And to add to that it was three in the morning. It's a miracle they let us go."

"Your friends sound amazing." She laughed. "What do you all do for a living to travel together?"

"We're professional wrestlers." Phil shrugged like it was no deal. "What do you do for a living?"

"I make copies of famous painting for those who want them." Cathy said. "Do you not get hurt?"

"All the time." Phil laughed. "It's a small price to pay for a lifetime of awesome memories."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. You never did tell me what your tattoo was about."

"Well." Cathy sighed. "I'm adopted and I my adopted parents as my real parents because my birth mother and father treated me as a yo-yo. They would sometimes call to check up on how I was and make promises on how they'd come see me but they never would. However my real parents, they were different. They treated me no different than their biological son. And I love him as much as I love them. He has been the best big brother to me."

"I'm so sorry to hear that about your birth parents." Phil squeezed her hand. "But your family is the one you make not the one you're given."

"Exactly." Cathy agreed. "I got this because my parents helped me grow into the person I am today. They taught me to never let anyone bring me down."

"I understand." Phil said. "My birth parents aren't the best either. I'm grateful for the family I have made."

"The ones we make are so much better." She smiled into his green eyes.

"They really are. Phil smiled back.

"And we're all done." Jamie wiped down her thigh with a clear liquid.

Cathy ran to the mirror to look at her new masterpiece. The shapes and curves matched her figure and the colors used complimented her skin color. She couldn't have asked for anything better.

"Thank you." Cathy hugged Jamie.

"You're welcome." Jamie smiled.

"How much do I owe you?" She pulled out her purse from her back.

"My treat." Phil jumped in front of her.

"No," Cathy shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Please, let me do this favor and you'll owe me a favor." Phil winked, melting her heart. "I already know what it is."

"I really cannot let you do that." Cathy argued. "It's my tattoo, I need to pay."

"How about I do you a favor and pay for the tattoo." He placed the money in Jamie's hand. "And you do me a favor and look all lovely for tomorrow night because I'm taking you on a date."

"Fine." Cathy bit her lip. "Thank you."

"Now put this on." Phil handed over his hoodie to her. "You're going to freeze."

"Thank you." She slipped it on over her.

"I'll see yous later guys." Phil waved at the tattoo artists as he lead her out of the shop.

"I guess I'll give you this when I see you tomorrow?" Cathy mentioned the hoodie.

"It's okay, you can keep it." Phil smiled. "But I'm not letting you walk home alone at this time of night."

"But then you'll have to walk home alone?" She turned the tables.

"That is what cabs are for." He held onto her hand and dragged her into one.

Twenty minutes later they pulled out in front of the house. Phil requested the driver to wait five minutes as he walked her to her door.

"Thank you for all the favors tonight." Cathy stopped outside of her door. "I owe you a lot."

"I'll take them back, one by one." He placed a hand above her shoulder causing her to back up onto the wall.

Cathy bit her lip again, cheeks flushing.

"I might start now." He leaned in. "I've been watching you bite that lip of yours all night you beautiful creature."

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
